The tissue laboratory will continue to provide technical assistance to the investigators of the Laboratory of Experimental Pathology and to those of other units at NIH who require technical help. A considerable part of the tissue laboratory's work is concerned with providing a wide variety of special histologic techniques adjusted to the various research projects.